


of all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you

by sugasets



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugasets/pseuds/sugasets
Summary: It had been instinctive. As if your very soul justknew, even before you turned around.Or: V comes home.





	of all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you

**Author's Note:**

> A reinterpretation of the party scene during V's good ending. Title taken from Andrew McMahon's lyrics in [Cecilia And The Satellite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_zY_jSVXSU).

It had been instinctive. As if your very soul just _knew_ , even before you turned around.

As if your body had been seeking all this time, assuming a slight, automatic lean towards his warmth, new and familiar all at once (and how curious was that, that you regarded his presence with such familiarity and comfort when you've been together for far, far shorter than you've been apart). As if your heart had been waiting to settle—and how it finally did, like it had clicked into place, when you heard him say: _I've been waiting for this moment forever._

Time seems to slow for you, and you savor it all a little longer: the RFA and the guests blurring together in your vision, the heat behind you searing into your senses, the way your heart beating like hummingbird wings had calmed into a kind of relief. 

 _Me too_ , you say, and you choke a little on the sentiment, on the overwhelming, unnameable feeling lodging itself in the cavity of your chest. You feel so inexplicably whole, as if his coming home meant you have, as well.

You already expect to see him smiling as you finally turn around, but then your breath still catches, unprepared; there's a lightness in his eyes borne from the years of healing, a significant absence of the tightness around the corners of his mouth.  He's gorgeous, like this. He looks at you now with utmost _,_ unguarded adoration, and you have to swallow against the lump in your throat, the swell of affection for this man that you've kept with you always, tucked away with your longing.

V ever so slowly brings his hands up to frame your face, leaning down to wipe the tears that have accumulated unbidden. You manage a watery smile of your own as you mirror his gentle expression, laying a hand over one of his and leaning into his touch.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long," V says, stroking your cheek. He looks a bit bashful at that, a slight blush coloring his pale face, and you want to laugh and cry at the same time, still so disbelieving that he is here, right in your arms. You want to tease, _damn right you did!_ and you also want to confess, _I really would have waited forever for you_ ; you can't decide on either so you just say, _I've missed you, V._

"Call me Jihyun now," he corrects, and you startle. He wonders then why your face screws up like it does, but you’re emotional right now and it shows; there really is no helping the rush of pride and joy as you marvel at the growth it must have taken for him to reclaim his real name. You reach for him, wrapping your arms around his neck and burying your face in his shoulder. Jihyun laughs in surprise before embracing you just as fiercely, his arms snaking around your torso. He smells faintly of the ocean and aftershave, a clean scent that you now instantly associate with Jihyun. (It’s leagues better than the burning odor of antiseptic that seemed to cloak V during those bloody, eleven days.)

 _Jihyun_ , you say, testing the name on your tongue. You take your time enunciating, cradling the syllables in your mouth. _Jihyun_ , you murmur once more, tangling your fingers in his cropped-short hair, pulling back to look at him. A wide smile splits his face, his eyes watching you with such rapt attention it makes you shiver. His hands drop down to your waist, more confident than they had been two years ago, and the encouragement drives you forward. _Jihyun_ , you whisper again, near his ear as you lean up, and he swallows. _Please, I want to kiss you_ , you plead, and there's a slight whine in your voice that draws a raspy chuckle from Jihyun. 

He indulges you anyway, and in the instant your lips meet you can almost feel your entire being ballooning with a happiness you didn't think could be possible (but so desperately hoped that he would find anyway). His are the slightest bit chapped, a small detail which shouldn’t make your heart soar but does. He kisses with both tenderness and urgency, pressing against you again and again, and you gladly take all of him, all that he can give. The solid line of his body against yours feels like a conclusion of sorts, a culmination to all those years of losing and finding himself, but beyond that it feels like beginning again, the best kind, the kind that will reward your courage with realities you hadn’t even dared dream of.

When he nips at your bottom lip and laughs against your mouth there's a promise there: of devotion, of a future together, of a lifetime to discover how to love each other in the right way. You can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> My current dilemma is that I adore V with every fiber of my being, but am struggling to understand let alone depict his entire character. All the same I had been so weak to that scene during the RFA party where MC says, "...Me too," in response to V's voice, I just had to write it. I think the game meant to imply that you were just responding to a random passerby's comment before realizing it was V, but; as soon as I recognized V's voice, how could my heart not stop and realize that he was finally back, even before seeing him? Hence this fic. Hope you enjoyed! (⌒▽⌒)☆ Tumblr post [here!](http://gintoukis.tumblr.com/post/177232616838/v-jihyun-kimreader-812-words-a) (Though the tumblr itself is inactive;;)


End file.
